Shines Much Brighter
by Kaslyna
Summary: A glimpse into Stahma and Kenya's first time. Two missing scenes of sorts. Dialogue from the show is used. Oneshot.


**A/N: First foray into the Defiance fandom. Hope I did okay. I apologize in advance for any OOCness on my part. I've done my best. This is a series of missing scenes (okay, just two). Because I love Stahma and I ship her with Kenya AND Datak and right now I'm in a Stahma/Kenya mood.**

**Disclaimer: I own zilch. Damn.**

SKSKSK

She's unsurprised that a dance turns into _this_, but she finds it pleasant to be in Kenya's bedroom. The other woman is undressing and Stahma finds herself strangely nervous, despite having done this _several_ times with Datak. Still, she forces herself to remove her gown. She's wearing just her beads underneath; those, too, are quickly shed. She's as naked as the human prostitute now, and somehow that helps to ease her nerves a bit.

Kenya comes and kisses her gently on the lips, her tongue tangling with Stahma's and Stahma finds herself relaxing further. Then the human's lips are gone and trailing down her neck, sucking lightly at her pulse but not hard enough to leave a mark. Kenya's teeth scrape Stahma's collarbones and Stahma sucks in a sharp breath which escapes in a wanton moan of enjoyment. And oh, she is enjoying herself; perhaps too much, but then, what difference does it make?

Kenya's hands gently cup Stahma's breasts, thumbs brushing lightly over the pale nipples. One hand continues to massage her left breast while her lips and teeth and tongue find the right one. Then she switches; Stahma finds herself already in ecstasy. Then Kenya's tongue and teeth and glorious lips are trailing down the Castithan's stomach, tongue swirling lazily in Stahma's belly button.

Soon, Kenya is kneeling before Stahma, her lips on the insides of Stahma's thighs. Stahma breathes heavily; she _needs_ to sit before she collapses. She leads them to the tiny bed on wobbly legs, falling backwards onto it ungracefully. Kenya takes her cue and Stahma looks down to find the younger woman's lips on the place she wants them most.

"Oh," Stahma breathes, "That's good. That's _really_ good."

"You don't _have_ to talk, Stahma," Kenya reprimands gently, "I'm not him. I don't need your praise to know my own prowess."

"Good," Stahma gasps out as Kenya's tongue swirls lightly around her clit, "Because I don't think I can talk much longer."

She _feels_ the other woman's grin against her most intimate place. Before long, two of Kenya's slim, graceful fingers have been inserted within Stahma. Stahma cries out in pleasure, loving the feeling of Kenya's fingers scissoring inside her as her teeth and tongue lave over her clit. She's overwhelmed quickly; her hands find her own breasts and tweak the nipples roughly in a way she _knows_ will help send her to her peak.

And help her, it does; with a few more sure thrusts of Kenya's fingers inside her, Stahma cries out hoarsely, tensing as her orgasm ripples through her. She's vaguely aware of Kenya licking her fingers before coming up and kissing her. She tastes herself on Kenya's tongue and moans softly at the exquisite taste.

"Your turn," Stahma manages to catch her breath long enough to say.

"You don't have to, Stahma," Kenya tells her, a small smile gracing her full lips.

Stahma shakes her head, "I want to. Now, are you going to get beneath me, or will you be difficult about this?"

Kenya rolls her eyes but complies. Stahma takes her time, doing the things to Kenya that Kenya had done to her. Finally, her moist center against Kenya's thigh, Stahma inserts three fingers. Kenya cries out loudly at that.

"Are you alright? I forgot, sometimes humans can't take what we can," Stahma asks worriedly, brow furrowing.

"No," Kenya gasps out, "Just need to adjust."

Stahma nods and lets her do so. Then her fingers begin to move. She rocks in tandem on Kenya's thigh. Her thumb presses roughly against the other woman's clit and Kenya cries out again. Before long, Kenya's tensed and let go; Stahma falls shortly after, riding out her second orgasm on Kenya's thigh.

After, Stahma lays on her back with Kenya's arms around her, her face in the human's breasts.

She falls asleep easier than she ever has before.

SKSKSK

She wakes groggily to find that Kenya is gone. She's not gone far, however; Stahma hears her in the adjacent "room" made by the curtains. She smiles, cat-like, and stretches. Her fingers toy with her hair as Kenya reenters the room, a cup of tea in hand. The human certainly is sweet, Stahma thinks to herself. Kenya, now clad in a silk robe, rejoins her on the bed.

"That's nice," Stahma comments as she graciously accepts the tea.

"The tea?" Kenya asks in confusion, for Stahma has yet to try it.

Stahma smiles shyly, "Having a secret. Something all to myself."

She leans in for a kiss or two. It's electrifying, all powerful, like touching hot coals when you know you're sure to get burned. And oh, burned she will be if Datak _ever_ finds out about what she's done.

"Thank you," she murmurs huskily as she leans in for another kiss.

"Can you imagine… if," Kenya sets the tea on the table behind the bed, "Datak could see us right now?"

Stahma sits up, alarmed at the other woman's cavalier tone, her girlish grin.

"Kenya, listen to me _very_ carefully," Stahma swallows, "If my husband ever found out that we'd been together he'd kill us both, without hesitation… or mercy."

"It's his loss," Kenya smirks flippantly, "I would've given him a two for one deal."

Stahma can't help laughing; it's so absurd, the thought of being in bed with both her husband and her… lover? This prostitute? That'd _never_ go over well with Datak, that was for certain. Stahma knew that; and yet, here she was, naked in a human whore's bed.

"Come here," Kenya coos, pulling her in for a kiss.

Stahma gives as good as she gets with the kiss. Kenya notes her lavender eyes darkening to violet and smiles as they both gasp for air.

"Round two?" Kenya suggests in a husky tone.

"How much extra?"

"No extra charge," Kenya waves a hand dismissively, "You're damn good yourself. Too bad you're married or I'd offer you a job."

Stahma laughs again. It's been so long since she was like this; wanton and girlish and giggling like a beautiful fool.

Her giggles turn to moans and the sheet is stripped away, Kenya's lips finding her collarbones. Stahma's hands fist gently in dark wavy hair and she lets out a breathless sigh of pleasure as the other woman's lips and hands descend lower. Soon she's practically _begging_ for release.

Kenya gives it; her fingers and lips on Stahma's vagina doing things to Stahma she didn't know were possible. Datak is _very_ skilled in bed, but he's usually so rough and dominant that Stahma is exhausted afterwards. With Kenya, she's tired, but it's a tiredness that comes from being completely satisfied. Stahma fears she'll become addicted too quickly.

When Stahma's peak is reached, she reciprocates for Kenya. Soon after, they lie tangled together, Stahma's head on Kenya's breast, Kenya's hands tangled in silky white strands. Both are breathless and spent. Both are completely sated.

Stahma wishes this could never end. That she could stay in this bed forever and ever.

But all too soon, she knows her husband will return. And he mustn't know about this.

So she leaves after paying with a heavy heart, accepting the money owed to Datak as ruse in case anyone questions it.

After all, it's a dangerous game she's playing.


End file.
